naughtybearfandomcom-20200215-history
Naughty bear (game)
Naughty bear is an action game developed by Artificial Mind & Movement and published by 505 Games. It was for released on June 29th, 2010 in North America and June 25th, 2010 in Europe for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Story Naughty Bear has long been the scapegoat for the Teddies on Perfection Island, but Naughty had always taken it well - more or less. However, when the teddies neglect to invite the shabby stuffed antagonist to the big birthday party, Naughty finally loses it. The game follows Naughty Bear on his mission to seek retribution through the relentless and systematic execution of every other bear on Perfection Island. Eventually, a bear named Chubby runs for mayor, and promises to kill Naughty if he wins. Chubby also hired Ninjas to protect him. The Narrator says that Chubby should be punished. Naughty starts a massacre of the bears, and returns home. The next morning, he finds out that the Army bears, led by Colonel Ketchup, and a bear who made an alliance with the army bears named Cozy, have attached cameras to the heads of birds to try to find Naughty. The narrator says Naughty should seek retribution, embarking on the journey through parts of Perfection Island, Naughty manages to kill all the birds, injures the army bears, and defeats Colonel Ketchup and Cozy. Naughty then is on his way home, when he encounters a Unibear walking in the forest, but quickly runs away from him. Naughty then finds out that Nibbles is hosting a cooking lesson, when Nibbles accidentally picks the wrong cook book, and as soon as he begins to read it, the book explodes. Zombears come out from the ground, and the Narrator proceeds to tell Naughty that Nibbles must be punished for his mistake. Naughty tortures Nibbles, and flees the area. Naughty is then fishing by the docks, when he finds out that Trembles, an oil baron, has come back to the island with bodyguards. He then reveals his plan to the other bears that he wants to drill for oil in the place where Naughty's house is located. The narrator says that Trembles should not abuse his power anymore. So Naughty leaves his hut and injures Trembles. Naughty is then found chasing a Fluffrog, when a R0B0-B34R5 crushes it. Naughty then finds out that Fluffy is creating a robotic super brain, and uses a Zero Point Quantum Grid Resonator to create it. The Narrator tells Naughty that those materials could obliterate the universe, or at least Naughty's hut, so he tells Naughty to stop him from using those materials. Naughty then roughs up Fluffy and retreats. Naughty then finds Sunbeam making contact with Alien Bears, but the alien bears mind control everyone on the island. The narrator tells Naughty to find their leader and kill him. So Naughty finds Emperor Xoon and kills him. After the aliens have been vanquished, the other bears celebrate their island's freedom from the invasion. They congratulate Naughty for his bravery and he is finally accepted among them. Daddles pulls a cake from a box and presents it to him as thanks. Naughty, touched at Daddles' display of friendship, is too slow to react when Daddles abruptly shoves the cake in his face. It turns out that they were not at all grateful of his heroics. They leave him with his feelings deeply hurt. When Naughty is crying in the woods, the Narrator sorrowfully asks him if he would be alright to which Naughty responds with a grin and a bazooka. While the other bears party in the cabin, Naughty launches an RPG at them and leaves the cabin to burn. Satisfied, and with peace at last, he walks back to his quiet little hut in the glade. Gameplay Gameplay requires the player to lead the single minded and sociopathic Naughty Bear on his personal quest to bring about hilariously brutal revenge against his elitist teddy neighbours. What follows so far appears to be akin to a slasher/gory movie that's played out through the eyes of the killer - albeit a stuffed and cuddly one. Naughty Bear starts each level with a handful of weapons, a time limit and the goal of racking up as many "naughty points" as possible through the massacring of the local teddy populous. Points are not only awarded through the volume of kills but also partially for the creativity and elaboracy of the kills themselves. The real points will be made through tactical utilisation of the game's fear-based multiplier system. Multipliers are earned through any act of naughtiness, such as a bit of vandalism or cutting the power to another bear's house. However, for the real points Naughty Bear will need to use terror tactics to really sow the seeds of chaos amongst his unwitting victims. This can be achieved through the use of traps, the presence of witnesses to particularly ridiculous executions or engaging in episodes of extended physical or psychological torture, the latter of which can lead the victim to blow their own fluffy brains out in order to escape the torment. Observing the day to day business of the NPCs and setting suitable traps early on in the level will cause the greatest carnage in the least possible time and buff the score multiplier. Once this happens and all hell breaks loose amongst the local teddies the multiplier will start soaring and it will then be left to Naughty Bear to get to work. You have to act quickly to catch all the bears trying to run away or call in the "the fuzz," but there are thankfully no shortage of bludgeoning, pyrotechnic or environmental methods of murder littered around each stage. There are over 250 crimes and misdemeanours for Naughty Bear to commit on his rampage across the Island of Perfection. The naughtiness ranges from the likes of executions and includes altogether more sinister acts, such as domestic sabotage and using the desperate cries of trapped teddies to lure out the more altruistic bears, creating plenty of easy targets. The naughty points earned in a level can be posted on online leader-boards, but details beyond this are unclear. It is assumed that naughty points will also play some part in the unlocking of levels - of which there are reportedly 30 - and the acquisition of new weapons and costumes, which can be worn in the game's multiplayer. Multiplayer Naughty Bear features an online multiplayer that supports up to 4 players. The multiplayer is so far known to offer matches such as King of the Hill, Capture the Flag and Search and Destroy. Within a match a player's actions can either allow the recruitment of NPC bears drive them to tamper with the objective. Further details have yet to be confirmed. The multiplayer has a failure in connecting players with one another for Xbox live and disables most players from playing the multiplayer. Links *Naughty Bear Wikipedia page *Official Naughty Bear site *Naughty Bear on Facebook *Naughty Bear on Twitter *Artificial Mind and Movement Category:Gameplay Category:Multiplayer Category:Characters Category:Series